Castigo
by NiddyDragonBreath
Summary: "...Si poner a Akashi celoso significaba una sesión de sexo tan increíble como aquella, lo repetiría las veces que hiciese falta." AkaKuro, lemon, PWP, algo de BDSM.


_¡Hola!~ Bueno, esta historia fue creada en una racha de inspiración muy rara, para que negarlo, y realmente no sé muy bien si está bien estructurado o se me ha ido la olla demasiado esta vez, jeje Como dije en el capítulo dos de 'Feel my Poison', estoy pasando una racha sin Internet, por eso no he podido colgar este escrito antes. Bueno, pasemos a la lectura~_

 **· Disclaimer.** Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, es de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **· Advertencias.** Muchísimo lemon, PWP, sexo porque sí y porque yo lo he querido así, puede que un poco de BDSM y creo que algo de OoC.

 **· Pairing.** Completamente AkaKuro.

* * *

El suspiro extasiado que se escapó de entre sus labios se escuchó claramente por toda la habitación. Se negaba a creer que aquella voz tan desesperada pudiese ser la suya, pero lamentablemente, lo era. Sus cuerdas vocales vibraban al mismo tiempo que aquellos vergonzosos sonidos se escapaban de su boca. Y pensar que eran un par de dedos los causantes de su estado.

Pero ese par de dedos, sumados al ser consciente de su situación actual y, sobretodo, a saber a _quien_ pertenecían, resultaban de lo más estimulantes. Nunca había sido testigo de tal nivel de erotismo en una sola acción, que para muchos habría significado una caricia como cualquier otra. Aún así, para él, aquellas yemas acariciando con delicadeza toda su columna vertebral lo tenían en un estado de éxtasis que le hacía avergonzarse ligeramente.

Aunque lo más bochornoso era la posición en la que se encontraba. Tumbado boca abajo encima de _su_ regazo, con los brazos atados encima de su cabeza y con el trasero ligeramente alzado. Era una posición un poco incómoda, tenía que flexionar las rodillas para mantener el equilibrio en el colchón y esto le provocaba un pequeño tembleque en las piernas, fruto del esfuerzo que hacía para estar así. Además, estaba casi desnudo, lo único que le cubría eran los calzoncillos que _él_ había decidido dejarle puestos, no obstante estos habían sido manipulados de tal forma que sus pálidas nalgas estuviesen totalmente expuestas. Le molestaba un poco tener la tela de la ropa interior metida entre estas, pero la perfecta presión que hacía sobre su miembro medio despierto anulaba cualquier incomodidad.

No podía ver absolutamente nada, _él_ se había encargado de que así no fuera, tapando sus ojos con una tela negra, cuidadosamente elegida para que no pudiese ni apreciar la cantidad de luz que bañaba la habitación. Le había parecido un poco extraño que no hubiese tapado su boca, casi siempre lo hacía, pero supuso que si aquella vez había variado, sería porque tendría alguna cosa en mente.

Se mordió los labios cuando su nalga derecha fue acariciada lentamente, con la palma de la mano. _Él_ sabía que estaba disfrutando de aquello, claro que lo sabía. No se esperaba que abriese sus piernas y las acomodase para que _su_ muslo estuviese en contacto con su pene, quien ante el aumento de presión, reaccionó irguiéndose un poco más. En realidad era un poco doloroso tener aquella parte de su anatomía tan oprimida, pero siempre lograba encontrar placer donde solo podía existir dolor.

—Tetsuya.

Suspiró cuando aquella voz aterciopelada y a la vez autoritaria le llamó por su nombre. Estuvo a punto de responder con la contestación que ya tenía más que ensayada, pero notó como aquella mano apretaba su anca derecha con fuerza cuando fue a abrir la boca. Y eso significaba que no debía decir nada.

—Recuerda que esto es un castigo.

Mientras decía aquello, la presión en su entrepierna se intensificó y no pudo evitar lanzar al aire un casi inaudible siseo de dolor, pero para _él,_ había sonado como una horda de vikingos festejando alguna victoria. _Sus_ uñas se clavaron en la tierna carne que estaba apresada por su mano, pero aquella vez no hizo ningún ruido, se mordió el labio inferior para no emitirlos.

—No quiero escuchar ningún sonido que no sean números, Tetsuya. El castigo de hoy consistirá en diez azotes en cada lado. Aumentaré la cantidad de azotes si a mis oídos llega algo más a parte de lo que tienes permitido decir. ¿Lo has entendido?

Ante la incapacidad de hablar, el de pelo celeste solo asintió.

—Bien. Empecemos.

El primer azote fue cuanto menos, inesperado.

—Uno.

Su garganta había querido soltar un quejido, pero su mente fue más rápida y lo evitó. Aquel azote había sido en especial fuerte, _él_ estaba de mal humor. Seguramente no se iba a poder sentar en algunos días.

—Dos.

El segundo llegó como un relámpago, rápido y agresivo. Aquella vez su voz había sonado un poco quebrada, pero de nuevo pudo reprimir los jadeos. Los azotes le hacían moverse hacia delante, y al tener su polla tan presionada contra la pierna del otro, le provocaba un escalofrío de un placer oscuro y extraño. Su pene le dolía, pero la oleada de aquel placer, de la cual fue víctima, provocó que aquella zona fuese el foco de la deliciosa tortura que poco a poco se extendería por todo su cuerpo.

—Tres, cuatro.

Dos azotes vinieron juntos, y de nuevo sintió el escozor en la nalga derecha, que era la que había sido elegida para ser la primera en ser castigada. Otra vez sintió aquella mezcla de dolor y placer en su entrepierna, y aquella vez esa descarga fue conducida hacia la zona que estaba siendo atacada, haciendo que el escozor doloroso que había reinado momentos antes se convirtiera en deliciosos hormigueos que atacaron directamente a su pene, irguiéndolo finalmente por completo. Gracias a eso, la opresión se volvió muchísimo más agresiva, y las sensaciones se intensificaron muchísimo más.

Mantuvo todo el castigo el frío silencio que _él_ le había impuesto, solo dejando oír su voz para contar las veces que la palma de _su_ mano aterrizaba con fuerza, esta vez, en su anca izquierda. Ya había terminado con la derecha, y sospechaba que estaría igual de roja como el pelo del que le infligía tal castigo.

—Dieciséis.

Cuatro más para que terminase. Se sentía orgulloso de estar cumpliendo sus órdenes completamente, que ningún gemido o suspiro hubiese salido de sus labios. Pero tal orgullo se disipó cuando el azote número diecisiete, más fuerte de lo normal, provocó que abriese la boca sorprendido, en una muda exclamación. Intentó evitar que su cara se deformase en una mueca de placer, aquello había provocado que la fricción entre su polla erecta y _su_ pierna hubiese aumentado de repente. Se mordió el labio inferior, y una pequeña gota de saliva se escapó de su comisura. No debía bajar la guardia, nunca la podía bajar con _él_.

—Dieciocho, d-diecinueve.

Resistió el número veinte como buenamente pudo, el cual fue mucho más agresivo que el número diecisiete. El picor placentero que había experimentado durante toda la sesión se volvió a convertir en escozor, ante el parón que experimentó en su entrepierna. Los movimientos se habían detenido, y su miembro había dejado de recibir de ese placer tan extraño que provocaba más placer en las zonas donde el dolor era el rey.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Tetsuya.

 _Su_ voz sonó mucho más dulce que cuando le había informado de las condiciones de su castigo, y eso solo podía significar una cosa. Recompensa.

—Ya puedes hablar.

Todo lo que había reprimido durante todo aquel rato fue expulsado cuando la lengua ardiente de _él_ entró en contacto con aquella porción de piel ahora tan sensible. Notaba como lamía con dulzura lo que antes había castigado con dureza, y como dejaba de presionar con tanta malicia su entrepierna, que quedó libre cuando aquel muslo volvió a su sitio original. Aquellas manos castigadoras no tardaron en bajar la goma del calzoncillo hasta que quedase debajo de las maltratadas ancas. Sus manos abrieron con suavidad su trasero, y aquella lengua que momentos antes había acariciado otra piel, ahora se movía de arriba a abajo por dentro de la hendidura, deteniéndose más de lo debido en su entrada.

—Aah... Akashi _-kun_...

Las ganas que tenía de gritar se disiparon ligeramente al emitir un chillido cuando el beso negro empezó de verdad. La lengua del pelirrojo se colaba con agresividad dentro del esfínter del que estaba atado, buscando lubricar el aro de carne que pronto albergaría su propio pene.

Se unieron al recorrido que momentos antes había hecho una solitaria gota de saliva muchas más, y deseó tener entre su boca el falo del que ahora movía su mano para liberar por fin el pene sobreexcitado del de pelo celeste.

—¡Akashi _-kun_!

Los sollozos de placer no se hicieron de esperar cuando la palma de la mano de Seijuuro tocó la suave piel de la polla de Tetsuya, y empezó a bombear el trozo de carne como si su vida dependiese de ello. Lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos aún vendados, al mismo son de los gemidos de éxtasis que su boca dejaba salir.

Cuando al pelirrojo le pareció que el aro de carne estaba suficientemente lubricado, abandonó aquella parte para ir ascendiendo con su lengua lo que momentos antes habían recorrido sus dedos. Tuvo que sacarse a Tetsuya de encima para poder continuar, pero no dejó que cambiara de posición. Se colocó detrás de él, aunque aquello le obligase a soltar durante unos segundos la erección que ya empezaba a gotear líquido preseminal. Obligó a Kuroko a que separase más las piernas, y flexionase mucho más las rodillas para poder pegar por completo su propia polla erecta contra la hendidura que había estado estimulando con su lengua.

Al notar un bulto extremadamente duro contra su trasero y como nuevamente su pene empezaba a ser atendido, entró en un nuevo nivel de éxtasis, uno que le instaba a mover las caderas como buenamente podía contra la polla de Akashi. Antes la había necesitado dentro de su boca, y ahora la necesitaba en su entrada.

—A-Akashi _-kun_... por favor...

Aún dentro de su inconsciencia, sabía que el pelirrojo no se podía resistir a ese culo restregándose contra él de aquella manera y a un 'por favor' tan necesitado. Sonrió cuando escuchó una cremallera bajándose, y gimió con antelación cuando la punta del falo se colocó en su ano. Pero Seijuuro decidió torturar un poco a Tetsuya, refregando la punta por encima de la hendidura sin entrar realmente. Era también una tortura para él, pero disfrutaba en demasía de ver como aquel pequeño de pelo celeste se desinhibía y suplicaba por un poco de placer.

Cuando decidió que ya no podía aguantar más, cogió de las caderas a Kuroko con las dos manos —ignoró el quejido que el otro emitió cuando abandonó su erección— y lo penetró de una sola estocada. Y aunque no había sido demasiado preparado, Kuroko gritó de placer, que fue acompañado por el gruñido gutural del otro, quien sin ninguna consideración empezó a entrar y salir, buscando más fricción en esas paredes tan estrechas. Sus ojos heterocromáticos observaron con lascivia como aquella entrada se tragaba con ansia su pene, realmente el más bajo estaba ansioso.

Mantuvo una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras el otro arremetía sin piedad contra él, metiendo su pene cada vez más profundo, cada vez con más fuerza. Retorcía sus dedos en un intento de que el placer disminuyera, aunque eso era completamente imposible, y más cuando su próstata había empezado a ser atacada por aquel ardiente trozo de carne. Aunque su entrepierna no estaba siendo atendida —él tampoco podía masturbarse al estar atado— sentía que se iba a correr en nada.

—Aah~ ¡Akashi _-kun_ , más fuerte, por favor!

Esbozó una sonrisa oscura al escuchar la súplica de Kuroko, y no dudó en cumplirla. Las paredes del recto se habían contraído un poco más, y la onda de placer que aquello le había enviado por todos los nervios de su cuerpo le instaba a ser muchísimo más salvaje con la penetración. En un arrebato de pasión, enredó una de sus manos en el cabello sudoroso y suave del atado, estirándole de él y obligando a que levantase la cabeza, sin dejar ni un momento de arremeter brutalmente contra Tetsuya.

La expresión del más bajo era la mismísima representación de la lujuria. Gracias a la mano de Akashi, su cabeza estaba tirada hacia atrás y el río de saliva que salía desde una de las comisuras de su boca que deslizaba por el cuello. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, lagrimosos y totalmente nublados por el placer, mientras que sus mejillas podían rivalizar con el color rojo de una manzana. Mantenía la boca abierta, con hilos de saliva conectando ambos labios, dejando escapar multitud de gritos extasiados. Cerró por completo sus ojos cuando sintió una estocada más fuerte presionar su próstata, anunciándole que el orgasmo llegaría en la próxima arremetida. Y así fue.

Kuroko se corrió tan fuerte que casi se desmayó. Las sábanas fueron manchadas por el líquido blanquecino, y sus paredes apretaron con más fuerza el falo erecto que aún seguía taladrándole por dentro, buscando partirlo en dos. Seijuuro gruñó satisfecho, y no dudó en correrse dentro de él, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la explosiva onda de placer lo sacudió de cabeza a pies. Sacó lentamente el trozo de carne, que empezaba ya a volverse flácido, y observó con lascivia los chorretones de su propio semen bajando por los muslos pálidos del otro. Realmente se había corrido con mucha fuerza.

Los dos intentaron tranquilizar sus respiraciones, aquella sesión de sexo había sido mucho más intensa de lo normal. Akashi salió de encima del colchón y se puso de pie. Desató con parsimonia las cuerdas que unían las muñecas de Tetsuya y besó con cariño las marcas que estas habían dejado. El de pelo celeste reaccionó, y se giró para quedar boca arriba. Con una sonrisa cariñosa estiró los brazos hacia el pelirrojo, quien no dudó en acercarse y tumbarse encima de él.

—Akashi _-kun_ , eres demasiado celoso. Ahora tendré el trasero que no me podré sentar en días —dijo Kuroko, dejándose mimar por el de ojos dispares, quien le repartía besos de mariposa por todo el cuello. La primera vez que descubrió lo cariñoso que se ponía el más alto después del sexo, le pareció extraño, pero ahora ya no se imaginaba una noche de sexo sin los correspondientes mimos de después.

—Eso te pasa por acercarte tanto a Taiga. La próxima vez el castigo será peor, te lo advierto —susurró en su oído, para luego besar con dulzura los labios de aquel de quien estaba tan enamorado.

Kuroko no pudo evitar sonreír en el beso. Si poner a Akashi celoso significaba una sesión de sexo tan increíble como aquella, lo repetiría las veces que hiciese falta.

* * *

 _Bueno, ya sabéis, si encontráis alguna que otra ida de olla o error por el fic, ¡no dudéis ni un segundo en comunicármelo!_

 _¡Hasta la otra ida de olla, muchíiisimos besos!_


End file.
